


Nobody's Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk finds it difficult to express when he's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

It wasn’t often that the literal sunshine of their team was in a mood, but no one was perfect. Lance had had the first inclinations that Hunk was doing too good that day when he had showed up late for breakfast with nary a smile on his face. That was further noticeable in his lack of response to anything Lance spouted off, and finally culminated in him marching off in the middle of training.

At the startled looks around them, Lance hesitated. “I got him,” was all he ended up saying, before marching off after Hunk.

He skidded to a stop next to him, reaching out to take his boyfriend’s hand and give it a squeeze. “Hey, Hunk. What’s wrong?”

Hunk didn’t answer until the doors shut behind them, and he let go to reach up and take off his helmet, staring down at it. “Sorry, I’m…” He sighed, shoulders drooping. “…What do you think they- they think happened to us, back home?”

That wasn’t a question Lance anticipated, and he stared at Hunk, startled. “Huh?”

His boyfriend met his eyes. “What do you think the garrison told them? What does your mom and your abuelita think? What do my parents think?”

Lance softened, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, and gently taking Hunk’s hand again to pull him towards their room. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But I bet they’ll figure it out together.” He nodded, punctuating his statement as they entered Hunk’s room and the door slid closed behind him. “Can you imagine our parents all being detectives together? Investigating the garrison?”

Hunk gave a huff of laughter as he started peeling off his armor and Lance followed suit. “I wonder if Pidge’s mom is anything like her.”

Lance laughed outright at that. “Dios, I hope not. I like Earth in one piece, please.”

Once they were divested of their more bulky clothing, it was easy enough to curl up on Hunk’s bed, Lance taking the blanket and carefully wrapping it around them. “You just gotta tell me when you need a break, buddy.”

Hunk’s face twisted. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”

Lance snuggled against the yellow paladin as his bigger boyfriend wrapped himself around him. “Nobody can be happy all the time. Not even me!”

He relaxed, just a little. “Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Lance.”

The blue paladin shrugged. When Hunk was upset - truly upset - it was always something he found difficult to express. He wanted to be the happy one, to be there for everyone and to help everyone, but he… couldn’t always be. It was okay. Lance was here to help with that, just like Hunk listened to him shoot off his mouth every single day.

Lance waggled his eyebrows. “Reward me with a kiss?”

Hunk smiled, a true, genuine one, and leaned down. “Of course.”


End file.
